A Tangled Love Life
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Post-war Hermione and Ron are dating. then Viktor Krum returns wanting Hermione back. Will either of these boys ever discover that Hermione's heart already belongs to someone else? Being rewriten!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this story! Please R&R!

Hermione's POV

We boarded the Hogwarts Express. We were going back to after the war. Ron was happier than I had ever seen him. Too bad I wasn't. Not when I was with him anyway. The one person who did make me happy I couldn't be with.

We looked in each of the carriages as we searched for an empty one. Occasionally we stopped to talk to some that were in other carriages.

The boys didn't even stop when we passed Malfoy's carriage. I stopped for a moment my gaze locked with Draco's. Then I continued, following Ron and Harry. Finally we got to the final carriage. But there was one person in it. Someone Ron wasn't happy to see.

My ex, Viktor Krum.

"Viktor! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Hello Herm-own-ninny. Harry. Ron."

"Hiya! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I transferred." Replied Krum simply.

"But I thought… when we were in fourth year you were in seventh. How come your still in seventh?" I asked.

"Our Ministry of Magic made us all go back about three years as there vos something vong vit vot Karkaroff taught us."

It made sense. Karkaroff hadn't taught them any real skills. We talked with Viktor – well Harry and I did while Ron sulked- for a while. Then I noticed Draco passing nodding his head towards the bathroom. I waited a few minutes then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I found him there waiting for me. A smile spread across my face when I saw him there.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. I missed you over the summer." He said slightly blushing.

"I missed you too."

Then we were kissing. Ron's kisses never made me feel like this. I felt so alive and … happy. Eventually I pulled away.

"So what's Viktor Krum doing here?" I explained the situation to him. "Ah… I see… should I be worried?" he said lightly but I could here the seriousness in voice.

I kissed him lightly.

"Not at all." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Then I left heading back to the carriage.

I saw Draco head back to his carriage a few minutes after me.

As the train drew to a halt a few hours later Harry left quickly to get his trunk and go and see Hagrid before he left with the first-years.

"Herm-own-ninny? Could I please haff a vord?" I turned. But Ron stayed too. "_Alone_?" he said pointedly to Ron.

"Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me."

"Fine. I vos vondering if you vould like to go out vit me sometime?"

"She's actually going out with me." Said Ron smugly. Viktor looked surprised.

"Well… we'll see how long that will last." And with that he left leaving Ron mouthing wordlessly.

"But…but… I don't have anything to worry about do I? I mean you don't like him anymore do you?" I chose to answer his second question instead of the first.

"Of course not."

What do you think? Please review as I love to hear what you think and what you would like to happen!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like! Please read and review!

Draco's POV

Krum was put into Gryffindor. With Hermione. I saw him and Ron fighting for her attention. Finally I saw her get up and head for her dorm. I raced out after her.

"Hey…" I said. She kept walking until we were in the first floor bathroom. Then she turned and we were kissing. I loved her so much! But we couldn't be together in public. It sucked that we nearly always had to go into bathrooms to be together.

Finally we stopped kissing.

"So I saw Ron and Krum practically killing each other for your attention… what's up with that?"

"Ugh! Viktor asked me out and now Ron is getting really jealous… it's annoying but still very funny!" she said laughing thinking of something particularly funny.

"I have no need to be jealous, right?" I asked knowing I was repeating myself but I needed to hear it.

"No need at all." She said smiling.

We kept kissing. Only that's not all we did.

Let's put it this way… she had to sneak out of my dorm before anyone awoke the next morning…

I knew Blaise knew something was up. He was my best friend and knew pretty much everything about me. He questioned me about suspicious behaviour lately as he put it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said not looking at him.

"Yes you do. Your constantly sending owls but you won't tell me who to. You keep saying your going to the bathroom but then disappearing for ages." Then something dawned on him. "It's a girl isn't it?"

"Yes." I said knowing there was no point in arguing as he clearly knew.

"So… who is it?"

"No one you know."

He seemed to take that answer. For now.

Later I was in the library preparing for a potions test when I heard the chair beside me pull away form the table and someone sit down.

It was Hermione.

"If anyone asks I'm helping you prepare for Slughorns's test because you seemed to be struggling." She said through her teeth.

"OK…"

"So… Hi."

"Hi. How are things going with Krum and Ron?"

"Terrible. They won't leave me alone."

"Where are they now?"

"Looking for books in the restricted section."

"And what will they say when they see you talking to me?" I asked smirking.

"Ron will probably try to drag me away while Krum won't say anything."

Her prediction came true in minutes.

They walked up to us looks of surprise in their faces.

"Hermione why are you talking to the ferret?" asked Ron

"I'm helping him prepare for Slughorn's test."

"_Why_?"

"Because he looked like he was struggling."

"So c'mon we can go back to the common room to look at these books."

"OK. The two of you go ahead. I'm going to stay and help Dr- Malfoy." Ron looked confused and very unhappy about having to do anything alone with Krum but he did what Hermione said.

Silently we kissed while no one was looking. Or so we thought.

Who do you think has seen them?


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this new chapter! Thanks for reading!

Harry's POV

I avoided Ron as much as possible. How could I talk to him after what I had seen in the library?

I needed to talk to Hermione. I needed to know why? Why was she kissing Malfoy?

But when I got to the Great Hall for dinner I couldn't do it.

I just sat there through dinner glancing at Malfoy and Hermione every now and then.

Later that night I was the only one in the common room as it was about one in the morning. I was sat in my invisibility clock knowing if anyone saw me sitting here they would start talking and right now I just needed to think.

I was pondering the idea of asking Malfoy when I heard someone coming down the girls' stairs. It was Hermione.

Only she was dressed up. Not in a costume. In a lovely dress.

She looked around making sure no one was around. Then not seeing anyone she headed for the portrait.

She snuck out. I followed her.

She walked through the quiet castle. She looked like she knew where she was going. She had obviously done this before. She was constantly looking behind her and all around her.

Eventually she arrived at… Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!

She quietly walked in.

But she had left the door slightly ajar. Enough for me to be able to look in and hear what was going on.

I heard her start speaking.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey…" replied a voice I knew belonged to Malfoy.

Then I heard them kissing. They kissed for a long time.

Finally they stopped.

"You know we're going to look a mess tomorrow with all this late night wandering." Said Hermione.

"Yeah but it's worth it…" replied Malfoy.  
>"I love you…"<p>

"I love you too…"

I had enough.

"OK what's going on?" I said barging in.  
>they both looked shocked to see me.<br>"What are you doing here Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I followed you."

"_Why_?"

"Because I saw the two of you in the library earlier."

"What? But I was just helping him prepare for his potions test."

"I saw the two of you after Ron and Krum left…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"What do you think is going on?" said Hermione.

"I mean if you love the ferret-"

"Don't call him that!" said Hermione angrily

"Fine. If you love Malfoy why are you with Ron?"

"Because you know how people would react if went out in public."

"So why are you stringing Ron along?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him by dumping him."

"But this will hurt him! He's is going to find out eventually and it will hurt. He's in love with you Hermione."

"I know but it's never a good time to break up with him."

"How long has this been going on?"

They exchanged quick glances.

"_How long_?"

"Since before we went looking for the horcruxes…" she said meekly.

"SINCE THEN? HOW COULD YOU? I MEAN I COULD EXPECT THAT FROM MALFOY BUT YOU…"

With that I left. Leaving them fearing for their secret.

What do you think? Any expectations?


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like the story so far! Please review!

Hermione's POV

I didn't sleep that night. I was terrified. Harry was bound to tell Ron. He wouldn't keep something like that from his best friend. I needed to end it before he found out from Harry.

I raced down to the common room early the next morning. I needed to see Ron as soon as possible. But Harry and Ron share a dorm! He could tell him first thing.

I raced up the stairs. Ron was just getting up. Harry was still asleep. As was Krum, who had taken Neville's place. Neville was about the only one who had learned anything useful last year. He hadn't needed to repeat.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk."

"Sure. Let me just get my shoes on."

Ten minutes later we were walking around the lake.

"Um… Ron? I need to talk to you about something."  
>"Sure. What's up?"<p>

"Things aren't working out. I'm sorry."

"What? Why? What's not working? I'll fix it!" he was so upset I was almost tempted to get back together with him. Almost.

"It just isn't. I'm so sorry. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I thought you said you love me… was that just a lie?"

"No! Of course not! I did love you. I still do. But not in that way."

"Is there someone else?" I knew he deserved some truth.  
>"Yes…"<p>

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." I said _some _truth.

"It matters to me. I wanna know who he is!"  
>"I'm not telling you."<p>

With that I left him standing there.

At breakfast I saw Ron come in and sit as far away as possible. Krum seemed delighted at our split.

"So Herm-own-ninny… I vas vondering if vou vould like to go out vit me sometime?"

"I'm sorry Viktor. I like someone else. "  
>"Veasly?"<p>

"No.

"Den who?"

"It doesn't matter."  
>"Den vhy don't vou go out vit me to make dis guy you like jealous?"<p>

"It's fine. Really."

With that I left the table.

I walked back to the common room.

As soon as I walked into the common room Ginny ran up to me.

"Why did you dump Ron?"

"Not here Gin." I said seeing heads turning in our direction.

I led her up to our dorm.

"So why?"

"Because I don't love him anymore."

"Why? What happened?" there was no use lying to Ginny. She knew when I was lying.

"I fell in love with someone else." Her eyes widened.

"Who?"

I didn't answer.  
>"'Mione! Who is it? Does he love you back?"<p>

I nodded.

"It doesn't matter because I can't go out with him.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's in Slytherin."  
>Then I noticed something in Ginny's eye when I mentioned Slytherin.<p>

"I know that look. Who is it?" I asked her.

She looked sheepish.  
>"Blaise…"<br>"Does he like you back?"

She nodded.

"So why aren't the two of you going out?  
>"Same reason as you and …?"<p>

"Malfoy…"

She didn't look surprised.

"I knew it. So did Blaise."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise. You promise not to tell anyone about me and Blaise."

"Promise." 

**Please Review! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Please keep reviewing!

**Ron's POV**

How could she dump me? I thought she loved me.

Krum seemed delighted at our split. He was trying to get Hermione back. But I could sense something was wrong. She loved someone else. But somehow I know it's not Krum. He's nice and all but I don't think Hermione's in love with him. But what do I know? I thought she loved me! How stupid was I?

I sat in the common room later that day finishing my transfiguration homework when Ginny came up to me.

"Hey. How you doing?" she asked sympathetically.

"Fine."

Then a thought occurred to me. Hermione and Ginny were best friends. Maybe she knows…

"Hey Ginny. Do you know who Hermione is in love with?"

She didn't answer.

"You do! Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised 'Mione."

"So? I'm your brother!"

"So? I keep my promises."

She walked away seeming very annoyed.

Krum came over and took her seat.

"Hello." He said surly.

"Hi. What's wrong with you?"

"Herm-own-ninny von't go out vit me."

"So?"

"So… she said she's in love vit somevon else." He looked at me confused. "Doesn't dat bother vou?"

"She already told me. But she won't say who! Do you know?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe ve could find out."

Just then Harry sat down.

"Find out what?"

"Who Hermione's in love vit."

I saw Harry freeze.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah course. You."

"Funny. 'Cause you know when she broke up with me earlier she told me she loved someone else!"

"She broke up with you?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Why?"  
>"She said because she loves someone else."<p>

Harry suddenly stood up.

"I gotta go, do something." He said jumping up.

"Dat vas veird." Said Krum. "You know I think he know something about dis…"

"Harry? Naw. He'd tell me."

Krum raised an eyebrow.

"Vould he?"

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

Please review!

Draco's POV

I didn't see Potter until he punched me.

He just ran up to me and punched me!

"What the hell are you playing at?" I asked shocked and confused.

"She left him! She left him for you! He was the best thing that ever happened to her. They were perfect together! Then you come along and ruin it!"

Oh right. Hermione had said she was going to dump him. I just wasn't expecting to get hit because of it! Well not from Potter anyway!

"It's not my fault she loves me instead of him!"

"You make me sick" he spat in my face.

I didn't see his knee rise until it was in my gut. I doubled over in pain. He took his chance and tried to knee me in the face but I was too fast for him. I moved, caught his leg and pushed him back. He stumbled and fell. He stood up.

"You're not worth the trouble."

With that he left.

The next day all seventh years were called to a special meeting. McGonagall- who was now headmistress- stood and we all focused our attention on her.

"I have called you all here as I have had a brilliant idea to grow friendships between the houses." I caught Hermione's eye and had to suppress a smile. "Each year will be putting on a play. Seventh years will be doing Romeo and Juliet." There was a murmur around the group. Again I caught Hermione's eye.

"Casting begins now."

We all had to audition. I had been brought to so many plays as a kid I knew what to do.

The list would be posted tomorrow.

That night I dreamed of staring in the play as Romeo with Hermione as Juliet.

I was woken first thing by Blaise who wanted to go and see the lists first thing but didn't want to go alone. He was racing ahead of me. He got there and read the list before I did.

I was just coming up behind him when he turned looking surprised.

"You're Romeo!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Who's playing Juliet?"

"Granger."

What do you think? Please tell me! I won't continue story until I get five more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Hermione's POV**

I'm Juliet. With Draco as Romeo!

We were practising everyday. The play was to be performed for the school on Christmas Eve. McGonagall didn't have any kisses performed before Christmas Eve. She didn't want to cause trouble with having a Gryffindor and Slytherin kiss. If only she knew the truth. Ron and Krum have been trying to find out who I'm in love with. They haven't had any luck, thank god.

Christmas Eve arrived too fast. I couldn't eat my dinner. I was too nervous about messing up.

At seven we all headed to the Great Hall. The first-years were performing their play first.

The night progressed quickly through all the plays.

The first years did a Midsummer Night Dream.

Second years did Hamlet.

Third years did Macbeth.

Fourth years did The Crucible.

Fifth years performed Raisin in the Sun.

Sixth years performed Much Ado About Nothing.

All too quickly it was time for our play.

Everything went fine until it was time for the first kiss between Draco and I. well onstage anyway.

We kissed.

Fireworks went off.

It was over too quickly but I heard Ron gasp.

The rest of the play went fine. It was over quite quickly. We got a standing ovation.

After words McGonagall congratulated us.

I was just changed when Ron came barging towards me.

"I know."

Uh-oh.

"Know what?"

"I know who you love."  
>"Oh yeah? Who?"<p>

"Malfoy."  
>"What? No way!" I lied easily.<p>

"I'm not stupid Hermione! No one can kiss like that without having some feelings for the other person. You love Malfoy. And I promise you, you'll regret picking him over me!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

**Draco's POV**

I didn't sleep much that night. And it wasn't in anticipation for Christmas. Hermione had told me what Ron had said.

For once in my life I feared Ronald Weasly.

I was afraid he would tell everyone. He was upset. He wanted revenge. I would to if I were him.

I was up first the next morning. I opened my presents.

Mum and Dad had sent a new broom.

Some of my friends had given me sweets.

Hermione hadn't sent anything. We had decided it would be better in case any one saw them and started asking questions.

Blaise got up and we went down to the Great Hall.

It was decorated beautifully for Christmas.

I was just looking around when suddenly Pansy came up to me and slapped me!

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"That's for stringing me along!"  
>"What are you on about?" asked Blaise although I was pretty sure I knew where this was going.<p>

"Him" she jabbed a finger at me. "And GRANGER!"

"WHAT? NO WAY! Draco would never go out with that mud blood!" said Blaise.

He looked at me.

"Right?"

I didn't look at him.  
>"Draco! It's true isn't it?"<br>"See! And he's been stringing me along for months!" said Pansy.

"No he hasn't. You've been deluding yourself. And anyway why does it matter who he's going out with?"  
>"Because… because she's Gryffindor!"<p>

"So…"  
>"So Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix."<br>I saw Blaise glance at Ginny Weasly who was watching our argument – along with the rest of the hall – from the Gryffindor table.

"Says who? I'm going out with a Gryffindor!" I stared at blaise.

Now I understood the glance.

I left them there arguing while I walked up the steps.

Suddenly someone stopped in front of me.

"Is it true about you and Herm-own-ninny?" asked Krum.  
>"Why don't you ask her?"<p>

"I vould but she isn't leaving her room."

"Yes I am!" said Hermione from the top of the steps.

She looked at me questionally. I understood the question in her eyes.

I nodded.

"So I see Ron has been telling people things."

Suddenly she swooped down and grabbed my hand.

"Well then we don't have to hide anymore."

And with that she pulled me down the stairs. We walked into the Great Hall.

She told me to wait. I did as she went and got some toast from the Gryffindor table and then dragged my down by the lake.

"You know I wish we could get back at him! I know he's upset and all but still. There was no need to tell everyone." Moaned Hermione, as we ate our toast. We sat by a tree and thought quietly to ourselves.

Suddenly she jumped up.

"I know!"

"Know what?"

"How to get back at him!"

Suddenly we heard voices nearby. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot walked up to us.

"Hey guys. We just wanted to tell you we don't think there is anything wrong with the two of you being together."

"Thanks guys." Said Hermione. A sudden cunning look crossed her face. "Hey have you heard about Ron's new girlfriend?"

I looked at her confused.

"No who is it?" asked Hannah.

"Pansy Parkinson."

**What do you think? Any ideas? Like it? Please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! Thanks! And please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Why did you lie about Ron and Pansy?" asked Draco once Ernie and Hannah had left.

"I thought we might as well play Ron at his own game. He turned everyone against us so we turn them against him."  
>"He is going to be so mad!" stated Draco.<p>

"I know."

We stayed by the lake for a while then headed back towards the castle.

We were nearly there when Ron, Harry and Pansy came marching out of the school.

"YOU!" shouted Ron and lunged at Draco punching him in the jaw.

Suddenly they were punching the living daylights out of each other.

I raced over to Harry.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded.

"I was just telling him what I had seen with… you and … Malfoy" Harry shuddered. "Then Parkinson came up and told us what you had told MacMillan and Abbott and Ron and Parkinson insisted on coming to find you and "smack you silly""

Suddenly Pansy who had been watching the boys transfixed suddenly turned and smacked me.

Suddenly we too were fighting. Mainly scratching and pulling hair.

"Weasley! Malfoy! Granger! Parkinson! Detention! Tonight seven o' clock! My office!" shouted McGonagall.

We stopped fighting.

We each went our separate ways. Draco and I headed back into the school while Harry and Ron headed to the lake and Pansy headed towards the forest.

As we wondered into the library we noticed there were two people sitting on the ground kissing just out of the view of Madam Pince.

"Blaise?" said Draco.  
>"Ginny?" I said.<p>

They jumped up.

"Hey guys…" said Ginny going red.

"Why are you hiding out in the library?" Draco asked them.

"Well no one took our news too well so we thought it was better to stay out of their way."

"Us too." I said. Then we all sat at a table and talked about how we could get people to accept our relationships.

We talked for a long, long time.

Then suddenly I saw the time on the clock.

"Oh my God! It's ten to seven! We have detention in ten minutes!" we raced to McGonagall's office. We arrived just in time.

We sat down (Draco beside Ron at the front and then me beside Pansy about four rows behind the lads- McGonagall chose the seating arrangement!)

"Alright tonight I would like you to write "Violence doesn't solve anything" one hundred and fifty times. Plus a foot long essay on why it doesn't solve anything. Got it? I'll be back in an hour to see how you're getting on. And remember I have ways of watching you from the staff room so no helping each other!"

We began.

The lines were easy. It didn't take me long as I'm a fast writer. It took me about half an hour then I started on the essay. I was surprised to see that Pansy seemed to be working as fast as I was.

We were both finished in about an hour and a half. McGonagall had returned on the hour and said she would be back in another hour.

"How did you and Draco get together?" whispered Pansy so low that only I could hear.

"I don't know really. It started really because one day I found him crying over a task the dark lord had set him and it sort of went on from there." I sneaked a look at her. She was staring straight ahead. "Do you love Draco?" I asked her.

She paused for a moment and then said.

"No. Not any more. I've met someone else that I like more than I ever liked Draco."

I was intrigued.

"Really? Who?"

Pansy didn't reply. She just stared forward. I followed her gaze.

"_Ron?_"

She looked at me.

She nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Does he like you back?"

She shrugged.

Just then McGonagall returned.

"Alright. I see you are all finished. I shall be reading your essays and if they are not good enough you will have another detention to rewrite them. Good night."

We walked out. I was first out with Pansy behind me and then Ron and lastly Draco.

I was waiting for Draco when suddenly I was pulled around and kissed.

By Krum.

**What do you think? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading! And thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

I pulled back immediately. I was about to exclaim when I was pushed aside by Draco who rushed up and punched Krum.

"Draco!"

"OW!" yelled Krum.

"What the hell are you playing at? Kissing my girlfriend?" I loved that Draco had called me his girlfriend but I was too distracted by the scene unfolding in front of me.

"I don't believe she's in love with you! I think she's in love with me! And now she knows it too! Why do you think she didn't pull back straight away?"

"Yes I did!" I yelled knowing Draco was paranoid about me loving him.

"No! You kissed me back!"

"No I didn't!"

Draco had enough. He stormed off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"You thick eejit!" yelled Ron. "Even if I don't like it even I can see it's him she loves! Now you could have just ruined her love life."

I didn't want to listen to their squabble. I raced off after Draco. I was too late. He was already in his common room.

Just then Blaise walked up with a big goofy look on his face.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?"

I quickly explained the situation to him.

"Oh right. I'll go get him."

He walked up to the portrait.

"Mudblood." The portrait opened for him. I contemplated going in after him. But once I had decided to go in after him he came out shortly followed by Draco. Draco stopped suddenly.

"You said McGonagall wanted to see me."  
>"I know but you need to listen to her."<p>

"Look Draco I love you. Not Krum. I love you more than anyone else. I love you so much… I can't even describe how much I love you."

I looked at him fearful for his reply.

"Why?"

I noticed Blaise had slipped away.

"Why do I love you?" he nodded. "because I love your laugh, your smile, your sense of humour, your honesty, your personality and your passion. I love everything about you. I can't bear not to have you in my life."

He smiled.

"Well we can't have that." He said and leaned over and kissed me.

**I know this is a short chapter but it's late and I'm tired. Will update tomorrow! Please review! Thanks to all who review my last chapter!**** And I hope you liked this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review! Good or bad? Like or not? Thanks and I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Hermione's POV**

I love my life now! Everything is perfect. I have a boyfriend I love and who loves me. I have great friends- Ginny, harry and Ron (who was now pretty OK with me and Draco being together). I'm doing great in class. Nothing could spoil my happiness. Right?

Wrong.

It all started one morning when I couldn't go to class due to vomiting everything in my stomach everywhere.

I spent the day in bed. Draco came to visit me after lessons.

"Hey. How you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Alright."

"I have your homework for you." He said handing it to me. He left shortly afterwards. The next morning I was well enough to go to school but at lunch Draco and I were walking by the lake when I passed out. I woke later in the hospital wing.

It was then I discovered something that6 would change my life forever.

I'm pregnant.

I knew I needed to tell Draco but how? NEWTs were coming up and if I told him he would be distracted and would fail. I couldn't do that to him. So I decided to wait until after the exams. I don't want this baby. But I couldn't get rid of it either.

So today I'm telling him. Exams are finished today so I plan on telling him after dinner.

I was walking to my final exam (transfiguration) when suddenly a pain ripped through my stomach. I doubled over in pain. Draco who had been walking beside me immediately called for someone to help him bring me to the hospital wing. On the way there I passed out. I awoke in the hospital wing later that day. It was about five o'clock and Draco was no where to be seen. Of course. He's at exams. Madam Pomfrey bustled up to me and took my temperature.

"Miss Granger I'm afraid you have suffered a miscarriage." I felt my heart breaking which was strange as I never really wanted the baby. I nodded tears in my eyes. At least now I didn't need to tell Draco. "I'm very sorry." Said Madam Pomfrey sympathetically.

Draco came to visit me that night after lessons were finished.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Fine." I said. I was trying to hold back tears at my words.

"So what was wrong?" he asked.

"Oh just a bug. You know that one I had a few weeks ago? It was just the end of that."

He nodded. He didn't seem suspicious.

"Can you leave please?" I asked him.

He looked confused.

"Sure… I'll be back tomorrow." He said. He looked hurt. He left. Then I couldn't hold back my tears. I had grown to want the baby that now I would never have. It was okay for Draco, he had never known about it. He couldn't grieve for a baby he never knew he had. But he also couldn't comfort me. I know I had hurt him telling him to get out but I was suffering. I was really suffering. I needed someone who could help me through the loss. But Draco couldn't.

I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke I saw Draco sitting by my bed. The pillow was damp. Suddenly all the memories from yesterday came back. I couldn't hold back the tears this time. I was crying my heart out into the pillow and Draco didn't know why or how he could comfort me.

**Draco's POV**

When she saw me she burst into tears. I didn't know what to do. I held her and cried into my chest. She fell asleep crying. I stayed with her. She woke not long after screaming. I couldn't help her. I didn't know what was wrong. Later I went to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?"  
>"I need help." I explained the situation to her and she looked at me puzzled.<p>

"Don't you know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"Know why she's here?"

"Yeah. She had a bug."

She gasped.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked frustrated.

"She was pregnant." I stared at her in shock. Then something dawned on me.

"Was?"

She nodded.

"She suffered a miscarriage yesterday."

This explained everything. She asked me to leave because I couldn't do anything for her. I suddenly understood all her tears. I understood the screaming. I understood everything.

**What do you think? Please tell me what you think! Any ideas? I'm running out of ideas although I know how this story will end. Please help me out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please, please review! I hope you like the story so far!**

**Draco's POV**

I didn't know how to broach the subject. How could I ask her about a subject I knew she cried herself to sleep about? Finally I worked up the courage to ask her.

She had just been discharged and we were walking to Hogsmeade.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ask you something do you promise not to get upset?"

"Okay…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" she stopped suddenly.  
>"How did you find out?"<p>

"I asked Madam Pomfrey."

"Why?"

"Because you were constantly crying. I wanted to know how to help. But you still haven't answered my question!"

"I found out just before the NEWTs and I didn't want you to be distracted so I decided to tell you after but when I was about to I… well you know what happened." There were tears in her eyes now. "Do you mind not telling anyone?" she asked.

"'course not!" I said. I hadn't planned on telling anyone.

"thanks." I decided to change the subject to the NEWTs.

"So how did your last exam go?" I asked. McGonagall had brought the test to the hospital for her to do.

"Alright. I got stuck on some of the questions, but mostly it was fine."

"That's good. Want to get a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied whipping a beetle off her shoulder…

The article appeared the next day.

**Hogwarts Teenager Pregnant!**

_Hogwarts student Hermione Granger, 18, who the Daily Prophet revealed to be a very ambitious girl with a taste for famous wizards, appears to still have high standards.__ The student was revealed to have been stringing along famous quidditch player Viktor Krum, who has recently returned to Hogwarts, and the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. _

_She was recently revealed to have been cheating on her boyfriend of six months, Ronald Weasley, with none other than Draco Malfoy, the son of Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. _

_But your Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter has now discovered that the teenager was pregnant. _

_The eighteen-year-old unfortunately suffered a miscarriage before she could tell boyfriend Draco. The youngest Malfoy has been reported to be distraught that she could not confide in him. He feels that in a serious relationship like theirs they should be able to tell each other everything. Word is he could be seriously doubting his relationship with Miss Granger right now. Who could blame him with her track record?_

I raced over to Hermione when I saw this.

"Have you seen this?" she shook her head.

I gave it to her and could see her fury as she read.

"How did she find out?" she demanded.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Viktor's heads all snapped up.

"So it's true?"

**What do you think? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read and review!**** Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and enjoy this chapter as much!**

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at all the suddenly furious eyes staring at me.

"Uh…" Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Great Hall.

"How did she find out?" I demanded once we got outside.

"I don't know!" we continued walking deep in thought. Then I gasped.

"The beetle on my shoulder!" we continued walking as I ranted about Rita Skeeter. Somehow we ended up in the soft wooded area near the edge of the forest. I don't know how we ended up making out but one thing led to another.

I felt wrong but it was what he wanted. In the end it didn't feel so wrong.

As we walked back to the castle Draco suddenly stopped.

"Hermione. I don't think this is working." My heart stopped.

"What? Why?" I said panic taking over. Now I thought about it he had been quiet for a while.

"Since you've been with me bad things keep happening to you. I can't keep letting you get hurt for being with me." And with that he walked on towards the castle.

I stayed on the grounds crying for a while hidden by the trees. I quickly dried my tears when I heard someone walking towards me.

I hoped it would be Draco.

I hoped he was coming back to say he was sorry.

That it was a huge mistake.

But it was only Ron.  
>"Hey. Are you OK?"<p>

"yeah." I replied.

"No your not. What's wrong?"

"Draco broke up with me." I cried.

"What? The git! I'm gonna kill 'im!" he shouted turning around.

"No! Ron please don't!"

He turned.

"Can you just stay with me please?"

"Course." He replied Sitting beside me.

"You know he's a fool." He said after a while.

"Is he?" I said not believing him.

"Course. He's a fool for dumping you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah definitely."

Suddenly I leaned in and kissed him.

**What do you think?**** Next chap will be the epilogue! Any ideas? You like it? Hate it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I said this chap would be the epilogue but I ha****d this sudden idea and I thought this would be better! Hope you enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV**

As I lay in the hospital bed I thought of the day that caused me to be here. I stared at my swollen stomach. I was having Draco's baby. But he wasn't the one who walked through the door at that moment. Ron was. I knew he had his suspicions about the father but didn't question it when I told him it was his. I know I shouldn't have but when I tried to tell Draco I discovered he's engaged to Astoria Greengrass. It broke my heart but I couldn't tell him. Because of course he would tell me to get lost. Well maybe not but I couldn't face rejection.

So here I lay. About to give birth. It was a moment I had dreaded for the past few months but I had thought if I had the support of the one man who mattered it would be OK. But it wasn't Draco standing beside me. It was Ron. Ron was nice and caring but he wasn't the guy I was in love with. Even after so long apart my feelings for him were as strong as ever.

A spasm of pain ripped through my stomach. Ron rushed to my side. It passed after a few moments.

"You OK?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh by the way, your midwife called in sick so they have a replacement." He looked hesitant.

"Just spit it out Ron."  
>"The replacement's Malfoy." I felt my heart jump and then fall and break all over again.<p>

"So?" I said trying to hide the tears.

He looked at me wonderingly.

"Just saying."

The next few hours passed in silence apart from my gasps as each contraction hit.

Finally a nurse arrived and said it was time. I was wheeled into the delivery room where Draco stood. He looked shocked to see me but seemed to get over it quickly. The next hour passed slowly. It excruciatingly painful. Finally it was over and I had son. Draco took the baby. I heard him gasp after he had washed off all the blood. I saw why. The baby has wispy soft blonde hair and grey eyes. He was the image of Draco. He didn't say anything as Ron was in the room. Later though when Ron had gone home he came in. he was dressed in casual wear so obviously he wasn't working any more.

"Is he mine?" I asked.

I nodded. He sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I tried but you were suddenly engaged and I couldn't ruin that for you."

"And this is better?"

"No. but I never expected you to find out."

"So you were never planning on telling me?"  
>"I was. But later."<p>

"Bu-" he began but I cut in.

"And we wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't left me!" I said. He obviously hadn't thought of that.

"You know why I did that." He replied looking at the ground.

"No I don't. You never said anything besides bad things happen around you. That's not an explanation."

He looked around as if looking for an escape.  
>"Draco… you owe me an explanation." I said softly. He sighed again.<p>

"I know… it's just I… I don't know if I can put you in that sort of danger."

"Trust me. I won't tell anyone." He looked at me searchingly.

"OK." He sat on the bed beside me and David. David was what I had decided to call the baby.

"you remember Rita Skeeter's report?"

"how could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

"Well you obviously remember what happened afterwards" he said nodding towards David. I nodded. "Well while you were sleeping father sent an owl. He said… he said that he had seen the paper and was appalled at the type of publicity I had gotten the family. He said that I had to turn it to good publicity or else he'd… he'd do terrible things… to you. That's why I had to dump you. For your safety." I recalled a report I had seen in the Daily Prophet a few days after our split.

**Granger Heartbreak**

_Hermione Granger, 18, who the _Daily Prophet _revealed as a two timing rat who later miscarried the child of her lover Draco Malfoy has recently been dumped by said Mlafoy._

_Your Prophet reporter recently discovered that the 18 year old felt distraught at his girlfriend's inability to confide in him. He recently told her that things weren't working out. The girl with a taste for famous wizards is apparently very upset at the split as cannot believe that _she_ has been dumped. She has also rekindled her relationship with the man she cheated on Ronald Weasley. _

_Friends of Miss Granger have said that Draco was very lucky. He is apparently a very smart boy for his decision and has proud parents Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to thank for it._

I shuddered at the thought of it. Rita Skeeter really had gotten her revenge.

"I thought you loved me..."

"I did. I do. Believe me I do. I thought I could forget you. Forget everything. But I can't. and seeing you today made me realise that." I suddenly leaned in and kissed him. He smiled.

"You wanna get back together?"

**What do you think? I thought this was better than going straight to the epilogue! Do you think so? Should I have gone to epilogue? Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review!  
><strong>

**Hermione's POV  
><strong>

I kissed him.

"I have to tell Ron first though. It's only right."  
>"Of course." He left and I began to think how I could tell Ron. I didn't have long to wait for Ron. He arrived shortly after Draco left.<p>

"Hey," he said as he walked over to David.

"Hi. Listen there's something I have to tell you."

"I know he's not mine." He said before I could say anything else.

"How did you know?"

"Looks and date. We didn't sleep together until we were together at least four months. That was five months ago. I can do the math."

"I'm sorry."  
>"I know. It's okay."<p>

"You can still be godfather."  
>"thanks." He said smiling.<p>

"Another thing… I'm still in love with Draco."

"I knew that too. It's okay. We're finished. I get it."

"Thanks."

"So who you going to pick as godmother?"  
>I thought about it. I knew I should consult Draco but I already had my mind set on someone.<p>

"Lavender."

"Really? Why?"

"She was always there for me especially through the break up with Draco." I also wanted Ron and Lavender to get back together. Not that I said that.

Ron left then and Draco returned.

"He took that well."  
>"You were eavesdropping?"<p>

"Maybe,"

"Well yeah he did."

"That reminds me. There's something I want to ask you."  
>"Okay,"<p>

"I love you more than anything. More than life. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

I screamed happily nodding with tears pouring down my face.

**Okay! ****I know this chap was short but anyway! Next chapter is the last as it is the epilogue! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I thank all the people who have reviewed and encourage you to please review this chapter and the next! I would also like to thank all who have favourite-d and alerted! **

**DxTxC**


	16. Epilogue

**Please review! This is the last chapter! :'( ****But I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**sorry for the mix up with the chapters! thanks to ekatia217 for pointing it out!**

**Hermione's POV**

I stared around the platform. I hadn't been here in 11 years. Now I was here with David as he annoyed Scorpius.

"I'm going and you're not!" he taunted.

"Muuuuummmmm! Tell David to leave me alone!"

"David leave your brother alone."

I looked at Draco. He was smiling at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said looking away. He helped David lift his trunk onto the train. When he returned I noticed a small family looking at us.

Ron and Lavender were holding hands with their twin daughters.

We walked up to them.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." They replied in sync. We all laughed.

"So this is Amelia and Madeleine. You're so grown up." I said. They weren't paying attention. They were looking at David. Well they were going to have a fun year.

We were chatting when Harry and Luna walked up.

"HI guys." Said Harry.

"Hi." We all replied. With them were Lily, James and Albus. James was the only one starting though.

Before we could say anything Ginny walked up with Blaise. With them were Hugo and Rose. We were talking idly when the whistle was blown and we had to usher them quickly onto the train.

"I'm glad we got back together." Said Draco beside me.

"Me too." I replied. "Me too."

**And there you have it! I hope it is good enough! Please review and tell me!**


End file.
